1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone, and more particularly, to a structure for fitting a battery pack to a mobile phone.
2. Background of the Related Art
A related art mobile phone will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 illustrates a back view of a related art mobile phone.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art mobile phone is provided with a main body 1, and a battery pack 5, wherein the main body 1 has a hook device 2 in an upper part thereof for fitting the battery pack 5 on a rear surface of the main body 1.
The battery pack 5 is coupled to the main body 1 by aligning a lower end of the battery pack 5 with a lower end of the main body 1, and pressing the battery pack 5 toward the main body 1. When the battery pack 5 is coupled to the main body, the hook device 2 presses the battery pack 5 elastically, to prevent the battery pack 5 from falling off the main body 1.
FIG. 2A illustrates a section showing a state the hook device fastens the battery pack in the related art mobile phone in FIG. 1, and FIG. 2B illustrates a section showing a state the hook device releases the battery pack in the related art mobile phone in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2A, the hook device 2 has an elastic member 4, and a hook 3, and the battery pack 5 has a hook recess 5a at a position opposite to the hook device 2 in an upper part of a length direction thereof.
The hook 3 has a fixing part 3a for fixing the hook 3 as the fixing part 3a is inserted into the elastic member 4, a pressure application part 3b exposed to exterior for the user to push up the hook device by a finger, and a hook head 3c for coupling with the hook recess 5a. 
Therefore, once the hook 3 and the battery pack 4 are coupled, the hook 3 presses the battery pack 5 by a restoring force of the elastic member 4 and, on the same time with this, the hook head 3c is inserted into the hook recess 5a in the battery pack 5. Eventually, the hook 3 fastens the battery pack 5 to the main body.
In the meantime, when the battery is discharged as the battery pack 5 is fitted to the main body 1 of the mobile phone, and used for a predetermined time, it is required that the discharged battery pack 5 is removed from the main body, for fitting a new battery pack 5 thereto. A process for removing the battery pack 5 will be explained, with reference to FIG. 2B.
After the user holds the main body 1 of the mobile phone around the main body 1 by one hand, the user presses the pressure application part 3b on the hook upward by a thumb in a direction of an arrow in FIG. 2b, when the hook 3 presses the elastic member 4, and moves a predetermined distance backward by an external force, until the hook head 3c is released from the hook recess 5a in the battery pack 5. If the hook head 3c is released, the battery pack 5 is removed from the main body 1 by the other hand.
However, the related art structure for fitting the battery pack has inconvenience of requiring two hands in removal of the battery pack 5 since the user requires pushing the hook device 2 by a thumb of one hand, and removes the battery pack 5 by the other hand.
Moreover, the hook device 2 fitted in the upper part of the main body 1 imposes spatial restriction in fitting components inside of the main body, that in turn restricts designing the mobile phone to be smaller and thinner.